PB vs PD
by Elf hana sujuCouple
Summary: "diamlah, Cinderella kesasar, kamu berisik sekali"/ "kata yesung hyung dia sudah bukan playboy hyung, dia mantan playboy"/ "aku bukan anak kecil cho, cepat lepaskan"/ "sudahlah zhoumi gege, kita jalani saja. Daripada ancaman kyuhyun-ge jadi kenyataan"/ school life, All suju couple, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**P.B vs P.D**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Super junior couple**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

"_**ya! Apa yg kau lakukan ?"/"kenapa lagi mereka?"/**_

"_**SSSTOOOPP!"/ "ayo... kita berpesta Kangin"/**_

"_**hyung... jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi"/**_

"_**kami senang setelah setelah sekian lama bisa melihatmu tertawa bebas lagi seperti tadi"/**_

'_**maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir selama ini'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

~kantin sekolah~

Author POV

"ya! Apa yg kau lakukan ?" seru seorang namja cantik kepada seorang namja tampan dengan postur tubuh tegap dihadapannya.

"wae? Aku tak melakukan apapun kok" jawab namja itu cuek

"mwo?tidak melakukan apapun? Lihat! kau menumpahkan minuman itu ke bajuku"kata namja cantik itu sambil menunjuk minuman yg telah berhamburan di lantai akibat jatuh

"lalu? Apa maumu?" tantang sang namja tampan itu ketus

"ya! Namja PABO! Masa gitu aja pake nanya... kau harus meminta maaf padaku!"

"mian." Kata namja tampan itu singkat dan berajak pergi

"HAN GENG PABO! Permintaan maaf apa itu,," teriak heechul yang tidak terima dengan cara permintaan maaf namja tampan bernama han geng itu.

"kau begitu berisik seperti yeoja" seru han geng sambil tetap meneruskan langkahnya untuk tetap beranjak pergi.

"kenapa lagi mereka?" bisik seorang siswi yang menonton pertengkaran antara heechul dan han geng tadi kepada temannya.

"hmm.. molla,, sepertinya mereka bertengkar lagi" jawab temannya

"yah.. seperti biasa, seperti kucing dan anjing kalau bertemu" seru temannya yg seorang lagi.

"tapi.. seru juga melihat pertunjukan gratis ini,, apa lagi mereka adalah anggota dari kedua kelompok idola di sekolah ini" lanjutnya.

Yah.. benar, Heechul dan Han geng adalah anggota dari kedua kelompok idola di sekolah mereka. (Nama sekolah mereka adalah SUJU high school,, sekolah ini masuk dalam 10 besar sekolah terbaik di Korea.) Kedua kelompok mereka terkenal bukan hanya di sekolah mereka saja, tetapi di sekolah lain di seluruh kota seoul bahkan di penjuru Korea pasti mengetahui mereka. Dan diketahui, kedua kelompok (lebih tepatnya sih hanya heechul dan han geng saja) tersebut pun bermusuhan atau lebih tepatnya selalu bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik . Kelompok heechul dijuluki 'Perfect Beauty' (PB) yang beranggotakan 8 orang : Kangin, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Siwon, henry, Shindong, Eunhyuk dan tentu saja heechul. Sedangkan kelompok han geng dijuluki 'Prince of Devil' (PD) yang beranggotakan 7 orang : Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Yesung, Kibum, zhoumy, Donghae, dan han geng. Mereka semua adalah anak-anak dari orang-orang hebat di Korea bahkan Asia,,uuppsss, tidak semua dari mereka berasal dari keluarga elit,, ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berasal dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja,, kenapa mereka bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit ini? Tentu saja bukan karena mereka memaksa keadaan pada orang tua mereka, tetapi karena nasib mereka beruntung karena telah bertemu dengan Heechul dkk dan berteman dengan baik dng mereka sehingga mereka pun bisa sekolah di sekolah elit itu, tapi jangan salah loh, mereka itu mendapat beasiswa karena kepintaran mereka bukan hanya karena kebaikan heechul dkk. Mereka terdiri dari anak-anak kelas 1 dan kelas 2,, senior mereka tidak ada satupun yang berani mengganggu mereka karena akan berakibat besar jika mengganggu salah satu dari mereka. Beberapa hal yang perlu kalian ketahui tentang mereka :

- kedua kelompok tersebut mempunyai beberapa fasilitas istimewa untuk mereka

dan tentu saja itu ada karena pengaruh orang tua mereka yang kuat

SUJU high School adalah sekolah elit khusus namja dimana para muridnya diharuskan tinggal di asrama yang telah disediakan

Daftar roomate kedua kelompok : heechul-siwon, sungmin-ryeowook, henry-donghae, kangin-eunhyuk, leeteuk-kibum, kyuhyun-yesung, zhoumi-hangeng, shindong (tdk memiliki roomate karena kebiasaan tidurnya yang ngorok dng volume yang besar dan lebih senang sendiri. Karena shindong adalah keponakan pemilik saham terbesar sekolah itu, mau tak mau sang kepala sekolah mengizinkannya)

Heechul POV

*Brraaakkkkk

Kubanting pintu ruang pribadi kami di sekolah dengan keras, tak kupedulikan teman-temanku yang terlonjak kaget Dan langsung merebahkan tubuhku di atas sofa.

"kau kenapa hyung?" tanya henry yang kelihatan bingung melihatku.

Aku pun menarik nafas yang panjang bersiap menceritakan kekesalanku pada mereka.

"aku tuh se..." "SSSTOOOPP!" teriak sungmin dan ryeowook berbarengan memotong kalimat yang baru saja akan kulontarkan. "YA! Apa-apaan kalian ini! Lagipula dari tadi kalian sibuk apa sih?" kataku marah. "hehehe... mian hyung, ini ide sungmin hyung"kekeh ryeowook. Heh, ini anak kok malah cengar cengir.. gak takut apa sama aku yang udah ngeluarin aura hitam kaya gini. Ah peduli amat,,

"Wooki! Kok bawa2 nama aku sih? Kan ide berdua" kata sungmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil mengeluarkan aegyo nya. "eehhmm... mian hyung, akukan Cuma bercanda,, jangan nangis dong" sesal ryeowook sambil meneteskan air mata. "bbwwweee... akukan Cuma bercanda,, Wooki imut deh" sungmin menjulurkan lidah lalu langsung memeluk ryeowook. "cup..cup.. udah, gak usah sedih wooki.. disini kan ada Minny hyung,hyung tadi Cuma bercanda kok"seru sungmin, dan ryeowook pun menghapus air matanya dan kembali tersenyum. "arra Sungmin hyung" seru ryeowook. "YA! Apasih yang kalian lakukan? Berhenti bermain drama dan jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" teriakku yang akhirnya tersadar dari drama yang mereka lakukan tadi. "kami tidak bermain drama kok,, kami hanya..." "ya! Hanya jawab apa yg kutanya!"kataku memotong kalimat Ryeowook yang membuatnya memanyunkan bibirnya. "DIAM!" teriak seseorang yang membuatku agak tersentak kaget. 'heh... siapa yg berani meneriakiku?' batinku.

Author POV

"DIAM!" heechul yang agak tersentak kaget mengalihkan pandangannya mencari siapa yang berteriak dan pandangannya pun berhenti pada Kangin. Ya, Kangin yang telah meneriakinya.

"wae? Kau mau memarahiku kang in ?" kutatap tajam matanya

"a...anni hyung,, hehe..he.. tadi aku hanya.. hanya.. hanya.."

"hanya ingin memarahi dan melemparkan bom kepada orang yang membuat keributan sehingga membuyarkan lamunanmu tentang Leeteuk hyung dari kelompok idola sebelah. Akan tetapi sungguh malangnya nasibmu karena orang tersebut adalah HEECHUL HYUNG, sama sepertiku yang sedang memikirkan..." potong eunhyuk panjang lebar karena kesal kangin terlalu lama bicara,,beberapa detik kemudian eunhyuk terdiam ditengah perkataannya dan eunhyuk pun langsung menutup mulutnya 'uppss.. keceplosan' batin eunhyuk. "nde, itu benar" ucap kangin tanpa sadar lalu menutup mulutnya seperti eunhyuk setelah menyadari sebuah aura yang aneh ' o..ow... tambah runyam nih, kabur ah..' batin eunhyuk lalu dengan secepat kilat melenggang keluar. Kangin yang masih terdiam menyadari eunhyuk yang telah kabur duluan, mulai berjalan pelan-pelan kepintu, akan tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya. 'oh my god, tuhan... selamatkan aku' kangin berteriak dalam hati. "tak akan semudah itu Kangin..." heechul berkata dengan pelan dan suara yang menyeramkan, oh jangan lupakan aura iblis yang menguap (?) di sekitar tubuhnya. Kangin pun menatap sungmin, orang yang paling dekat keberadaannya dengan dirinya dan heechul dengan pandangan meminta tolong. "wooki, henly, kita keluar yuk.. aku ingin makan es krim" kata sungmin dan menarik wooki dan henry,, keduanya pun menurut. "sabar hyung, nikmati saja" kata wooki kepada kangin sebelum melenggang keluar, kangin hanya menatap wooki dng pandangan seakan berkata 'nikmati apanya wooki-ah, tega sekali kamu.. huhuhu' lalu kembali menatap siwon, siwon pun mendekat lalu berbisik "semoga Tuhan melindungimu hyung.." lalu ikut keluar, sedangkan shindong? Oh.. ayolah,, dia tak mungkin bisa melawan heechul, siwon saja orang terdekat heechul tidak bisa, lihat! Shindong malah keluar sambil tertawa dan masih menikmati snack besar ditangannya. 'shitt' kangin berteriak dalam batinnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. "ayo... kita berpesta Kangin" kata heechul sambil mengunci pintu, 'awas kau eunhyuk' batin kangin lagi. Lalu terdengarlah suara berisik, barang jatuh, dan makian2 yang tentu saja keluar dari mulut sang cinderella Suju high school. Kekeke.. poor Kangin.

~sementara itu di ruang khusus D.J~

"kenapa murung hyung? Habis bertemu sang cinderella lagi?" kata zhoumi asal saat melihat hangeng yang baru masuk, dan langsung mendapat hadiah deathglare dari hangeng.

"wah..wah.. sang pangeran tampan yang terkenal lembut langsung berubah mengerikan saat berhadapan dengan sang cinderella. Mengerikan~ " sambung donghae dengan gaya seolah-olah ketakutan.

"ya, setidaknya lebih baik darimu yang malah jadi seperti ikan gila yang kelepek-kelepek saat berada disamping monyetmu itu" (#plakkk) kata kyuhyun dengan mata yang tetap terfokus pada PSP nya.

"ya! Evil,, diam kau! Tidak ngaca dulu yah.. daripada kamu yang bahkan untuk menyapa sang pujaan hati saja tidak sanggup. Kekeke" balas donghae.

"apa kau bilang, ikan bau?" kyuhyun pun mulai bangun dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan aura evilnya.

"aduhh... kalau tidak salah, si kelinci pink itu sedang dekat dengan salah satu temannya di kelompoknya yah.. siapa yh namanya?" donghae mulai memanas-manasi kyuhyun.

sedangkan kibum yang sedang baca buku pun hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah kekanakkan kedua orang sahabatnya ini.

"apa maksudmu hyung?" tanya kyuhyun yang aura gelapnya semakin bertambah.

"Mwo? Jadi kau tidak tau? Aigoo.." donghae mulai memasang gaya terkejut.

"sudahlah, hae.. jangan menggoda kyuhyun" kata Leeteuk sambil memasang wajah bosan.

"wah wah.. hyungku satu ini punya 1000 wajah yah, sangat berbeda di depan fansnya" ejek Yesung.

"diam, Yesung" kata leeteuk dingin. Yesung yang sudah mendengar perkataan dingin hyungnya langsung beranjak menuju rumah anak-anaknya, yah.. kandang ddakong brothers. 'aaiisshh.. gk seru! Mending main sama anak-anakku' batin Yesung.

"hyung... jelaskan apa maksud perkataanmu tadi" kata kyuhyun tak memperdulikan perkataan yesung dan leeteuk.

"hemm.. baiklah, karena aku berbaik hati,, akan kuberitahu.. kabar yang kudengar sih, si kelinci pink itu dekat dengan siwon dan sedang bertarung sehat untuk memperebutkan siwon dengan si cinderella" kata donghae berbicara dengan tampang sok serius.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi donghae, kyuhyun malah memasang wajah masamnya.

"huh, apasih kelebihan si kuda itu sampai-sampai d perebutkan segala" kata kyuhyun ketus.

"kelebihannya banyak kok kyu... dia tampan, baik hati, rajin beribadah, pintar..."

"STOP!" teriak zhoumi memotong ucapan donghae.

"gomawo zhoumi-ge kau telah membelaku secara tidak langsung dengan memotong perkataan si ikan nemo itu" seru kyuhyun senang.

"cheonmaneyo kyu.. tapi sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memperbaiki perkataan donghae" zhoumi berkata dengan wajah serius.

"memang harus hyung! Karena seharusnya aku yang dipuji seperti itu" narsis kyuhyun dengan memasang pose terkerennya.

"maksudku... aku ingin mengatakan kalau..." zhoumi sedikit memberi jeda pada ucapannya "kalau siwon mempunyai kelebihan 1000 kali lebih baik darimu " sambung zhoumi sambil memperlihatkan wajah polosnya nan tampan yang malah terlihat seperti wajah iblis untuk kyuhyun.

"HUUAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut pun tertawa dengan lepasnya bahkan yesung yang tadinya sedang sangat amat serius dengan anak-anaknya (baca: dangko brothers) ikut tertawa, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah murung dengan deathglare yang setia terpasang diwajahnya untuk zhoumi.

"hmmmpptt... haha.. hmmpt... kau salah telah percaya padanya.. kyu..." kata han geng sambil menahan tawanya.

Sesaat setelah hangeng berkata seperti itu, semuanya langsung tampak terdiam. "wae? Ada yang salah?" tanya hangeng heran melihat seluruh teman-temannya terdiam.

"anio." kata kibum sambil beranjak keluar ruangan dengan senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Hangeng masih memasang wajah herannya.

Plukkkk... sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya lembut.

"kami senang setelah setelah sekian lama bisa melihatmu tertawa bebas lagi seperti tadi" leeteuk pun beranjak keluar ruangan dengan memasang senyum malaikatnya setelah mengucapkan perkataannya yang langsung diikuti kyuhyun, donghae dan zhoumi setelah melempar senyum hangat mereka ke arah hangeng. Hangeng terdiam lalu tersenyum sedih 'maaf telah membuat kalian khawatir selama ini' batin hangeng.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Annyeong, ini adalah ff pertama yang saya share. Saya sangat mengharapkan respon kalian baik saran ataupun kritik karena saya masih dalam tahap belajar. Kamsahamnida untuk yang bersedia mampir baca ff saya dan memberi review. Saya sangat menghargai dan sangat berterimakasih kepada kalian ^^. Jika saya merasa ff ini diminati, maka akan saya lanjutkan. So, please review


	2. Chapter 2

**P.B vs P.D**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Super junior couple**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre : romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

"_**DOORR!"/ 'oh god... please help me'/"disekolah ini.. ada beberapa kelompok yang dibentuk. Akan tetapi hanya ada 2 kelompok besar yang diakui di sekolah yaitu PD dan PB. Jika pihak sekolah menunjuk kelompok kita yaitu PD, otomatis pihak sekolah akan mencari kelompok yang sebanding yaitu..." /"aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku"/ "cihh... tamu tak diundang"/ "kau akan merubah keputusanmu" kata seseorang./ chap 2 is up!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi, Shonen-ai, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Author POV

Bel tanda pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini, semua siswa telah beranjak menuju ke asrama masing-masing.

"DOORR!"

"HUWAA~~~~~~~"

"hahahahahahahahahahahaha..." terlihat seorang namja tampan namun terkesan evil sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah berhasil melakukan aksi mengagetkan temannya.

"iiisshhhh... dasar iblis! Kau mau membuatku mati muda eoh?" kesal sang namja yang tadi telah dikagetkan.

"hahahaha... biar saja, lagipula apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ikan?"

"hei... panggil aku 'donghae hyung' setan kecil... memang ada masalah kalau aku disini?"

Kata namja yang ternyata adalah donghae dengan sedikit menekankan kata 'donghae hyung'.

"sebenarnya tidak ada masalah, hanya saja kau terlihat seperti orang aneh dengan gelagatmu yang seperti sedang mengintai seseorang di koridor sekolah ini ikan hyung~"

"ya! Nama macam apa itu kyu dan siapa yang kau sebut orang aneh? Orang setampan aku kau bilang aneh? Justru kau yang aneh jika menyebut orang setampan aku seperti itu" narsis donghae yang langsung membuat kyuhyun serasa ingin muntah.

"jangan narsis deh hyung.. terima saja takdir bahwa aku memang lebih tampan daripadamu" balas kyuhyun lebih narsis sambil memasang pose terkerennya membuat author terpanah dan... sweetdrop -_-`

"aaiiisshhh... sudahlah, daripada meladenimu lebih baik aku kembali memperhatikan ... ya! Eodiga? Huwa~~~~ aku kehilangannya~~~~~ dia kemana~~~~~hiks hiks" histeris donghae lebay saat objek yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya ternyata sudah pergi dan membuat beberapa siswa yang sedang lewat menatapnya aneh.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah donghaepun merasa risih dan beranjak pergi 'pasti dia tadi sedang memperhatikan monyet hyung... heh~ daripada aku dikirain gila gara-gara dekat dia mending aku pergi saja, apa kata dunia jika orang setampan aku dikirain gila ? huwa~~ andwe!" batin kyuhyun yang pada akhirnya memulai aksi narsisnya lagi.

Sementara itu, donghae yang masih dalam aksi merengeknya mulai membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke tembok tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh beberapa siswa yang dilayangkan kepadanya. 'huwa~~ salah satu idola sekolah sudah gila' 'ihh... ganteng-ganteng stress' 'donghae saat stress sangat tampan!' itulah kira-kira pemikiran beberapa siswa saat melihat donghae, dan mari kita abaikan pemikiran aneh terakhir itu.

-PD special room-

Blam! Bruukkk

"yak! Evil, bisa tidak tutup pintunya pelan-pelan saja. Kau kenapa sih?" bentak zhoumi karena merasa tidak terima dirinya terjatuh dari kursi dengan tidak elitnya karena terkaget mendengar bantingan pintu tersebut.

"hehehe... mianhae gege, aku tidak sengaja." Kata kyuhyun.

"aaiisshhh.. kau ini,, awas kau" kata zhoumi geram sambil berdiri dan bersiap mengejar kyuhyun.

"hei... sudah sudah, jangan ribut lagi. Kalian mau terkena 'hukuman' lagi dari 'prince' kita eoh?" tegur leeteuk dengan menekan kata hukuman dan prince di kalimatnya, tidak lupa juga sambil melirik seseorang yang dipanggilnya prince.

Mendengar teguran dari sang 'eomma' kelompok mereka, zhoumi dan kyuhyun langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka (read: kejar-kejaran) lalu mengikuti arah lirikan 'eomma' mereka.

Glekk...

mereka menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah lalu langsung menuju sofa dan duduk dengan tenang. Heiii,, ayolah siapa yang tidak takut dengan tatapan dingin prince mereka yang membunuh bahkan sang evil pun langsung terdiam.

Ohh... sungguh, kyuhyun paling tidak mau membuat hangeng marah besar, pertama dan terakhir kali dia membuat hangeng marah adalah setahun yang lalu. Saat itu, kyuhyun telah salah memilih target untuk dijahili yaitu hangeng.

#flashback

Kyuhyun POV

Heh... bosan... para hyung-hyung babo itu kemana sih?

inikan jam bebas,, lagian kenapa sih si snow white dan fishy hyung ninggalin aku setelah acara penerimaan siswa baru..

leeteuk hyung dan yang lainnya pun tidak ada meski kucari ke seluruh sekolah bahkan di ruangan khusus mereka juga tidak ada.

Aiiisshhh.. jinja! Lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja..

Aku pun berjalan-jalan dan memutuskan untuk mampir ke perpustakaan sambil memakan pisang hasil pajakku dari seorang siswa tadi...

'eh, bukannya itu hangeng hyung...' batinku.

Akupun mendekati hangeng hyung yang sedang asik membaca buku entah buku apa itu sambil memakan satu buah pisang terakhirku.

Eh, pisang... aha! Sebuah ide yang cukup cemerlang menurutku muncul di atas kepalaku.

"hyung... sedang baca buku apa?" tanyaku pada hangeng hyung

"lihat saja sendiri" katanya ketus.

'Hemmmm,, sepertinya mood hyung hari ini sedang tidak baik. Apa aku lanjutkan saja ya ideku ini? Bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan kalau dia marah besar? Ahh.. benar benar, dia kan orang yang paling tidak pernah kulihat ekspresi marah besarnya'batinku.

Akupun segera menghabiskan pisang tersebut lalu meletakkan kulitnya di dekat kursi hangeng hyung dan dapat kupastikan apa yang kurencanakan pasti berhasil. Ahhh,, betapa beruntungnya aku saat melihat hangeng hyung berdiri dan akan bergegas pergi.

Spliiitttt... brruuaakkk (anggap aja suara orang terpeleset)

"HHUAHAHAHAAHHAHHA" tawaku terbahak-bahak. Lihatlah, rencanaku berhasil!

Hangeng hyung jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dan menabrak rak buku perpustakaan sehingga bubu-buku tersebut berjatuhan diatas kepalanya.. hahaha.. betapa lucunya pemandangan ini.

Akupun terus tertawa dan membiarkan hangeng hyung yang masih terduduk dilantai bangkit sendiri. 'Wahhh,, aku tak sabar mrlihat ekspresi marah besarnya' batinku.

"kyu..." panggilnya.

"ne hyung?" kataku tenang lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

'eh... ekspresinya...kok aneh yah...' kataku dalam hati sambil berfikir tentang ekspresi yang sekarang sedang dikeluarkan hangeng hyung.

Aku pun mulai berkeringat dingin saat melihat wajah super dinginnya itu.

'kenapa ekspresinya seperti itu? Ini tidak seperti harapanku..' protesku dalam hati.

"kau akan menyesal" katanya dingin, pendek, dan sangat jelas lalu pergi meninggalkan aku yang sekarang sedang berkeringat dingin.

CTAAARRRRR...

aku seperti mendengar suara petir menyambar saat hangeng hyung selesai berbicara tadi. 'oh god... please help me' batinku ngelangsa

#end of flashback

Seusai kejadian itu, perkataan hangeng terbukti.

Selama 2 minggu penuh kyuhyun menderita karena tidak bisa bermain dengan sang 'kekasih' (read: psp) yang entah bagaimana hilang bagai di telan bumi, bahkan seluruh koleksi game dan video game yang disimpannya di tempat khusus di kamar nya musnah tak tersisa yang ternyata telah di sembunyikan hangeng entah dimana.

Ditambah lagi penderitaan kyuhyun yang lain seperti tidak diizinkan masuk di ruangan khusus mereka selama 1 minggu penuh dan yang membuat kyuhyun paling tidak tahan adalah selama 1 minggu seluruh makanan di asrama setiap jam makan malam selalu dipenuhi makanan-makanan yang tidak disukai kyuhyun.

Pada akhirnya kyuhyun hanya makan sedikit dan roti untuk mengganjal perutnya,, ohh.. poor kyu.

Itulah akibat berurusan dengan hangeng...

Saat marah dia tak akan pandang bulu, apalagi tidak ada seorangpun dari anggota mereka yang berani membantu kyuhyun karena takut akan bernasib sama.

mereka hanya mengatakan 'sabar yh kyu' 'fighting!' 'semoga kau bisa bertahan hidup' 'selamat bersenang-senang evil jelek' 'rasakan akbat ulahmu. Bweekk' dan pastinya kalian bisa menebak, 2 kalimat terakhir berasal dari siapa..

tentu saja donghae dan zhoumi.

dan penderitaan kyuhyun pun akhirnya berakhir setelah kyuhyun mendatangi hangeng sambil menangis karena tidak tahan dan dengan bantuan bujukan member lain karena prihatin dengan kondisi kyuhyun,, yah bagaimanapun si evil itu tetap magnae kesayangan mereka kan?...

AUTHOR POV

'hiks.. pengalaman yang menyedihkan' batin kyuhyun.

setelah kejadian itu, kyuhyun mempunyai 1 moto lagi dalam hidupnya.

'_**bersikap jahil dan nakal itu tidak boleh... hanya kepada hangeng hyung' **_Itulah isi motonya.

"hey, kyu... mana hae? Bukankah tadi aku menyuruhmu untuk memanggilnya?" tanya leeteuk.

"molla eomma" jawab kyuhyun cuek dan langsung memainkan psp nya.

Cklekk..

dua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu yang ternyata adalah donghae dengan muka masamnya dan kibum dengan wajah datarnya.

Donghae langsung mengambil posisi duduk di sofa sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan tajam dan tentu saja ditanggapi kyuhyun dengan sikap tidak pedulinya.

Sedangkan kibum segera mendekati leeteuk

"kenapa dia?" tanya leeteuk sambil melirik ke arah donghae dan dijawab dengan kibum yang mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng tanda tidak tau.

"saat aku bertemu dengannya di koridor dia sudah begitu. Oh ya, ada apa hyung memanggil kami?" tanya kibum.

"akan kujelaskan setelah yesung datang" kata leeteuk.

Cclleekk...

seseorang kembali masuk keruangan itu.

"aku sudah membawa suratnya hyung" kata seseorang yang baru masuk yang ternyata adalah yesung sambil berjalan mendekati leeteuk dan segera memberikan surat yang dibawanya kepada leeteuk.

"baiklah.. semuanya ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan, hentikan aktivitas tidak berguna kalian" kata leeteuk kepada seluruh member dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan dan membuat semua orang dalam ruangan itu memperhatikannya.

Setelah merasa sudah diperhatikan, leeteuk pun kembali berbicara

"kita mendapat sebuah surat" kata leeteuk sambil menunjukan sebuah surat ditangannya

"surat ini dari pihak sekolah. Mereka ingin kita bermain dalam sebuah drama yang telah mereka siapkan untuk festival sekolah nanti. Di drama ini, kita akan menunjukkan skill-skill kita dalam seni. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya leeteuk.

"wahh... ini hebat! Aku akan ikut!" kata donghae dengan semangat, sepertinya dia telah melupakan kekesalannya. Kkkk~.

"aku sih ikut-ikut saja" kata zhoumi.

"aku terserah" kata kyuhyun.

"sepertinya menarik" kata kibum.

"bagaimana menurutmu hangeng?" tanya leeteuk pada hangeng.

"terserah, untuk apa kalian bertanya. Tentu kalian tau kan bahwa kami akan setuju" jawabnya.

"sebenarnya... dalam drama ini, bukan hanya kelompok kita yang ditunjuk untuk memerankan drama ini" kata yesung berusaha memberi penjelasan

"disekolah ini.. ada beberapa kelompok yang dibentuk. Akan tetapi hanya ada 2 kelompok besar yang diakui di sekolah yaitu PD dan PB. Jika pihak sekolah menunjuk kelompok kita yaitu PD, otomatis pihak sekolah akan mencari kelompok yang sebanding yaitu..."

"yuppss... kelompok yang akan berperan bersama kita adalah PB atau perfect beauty" kata Leeteuk memotong hasil analisa kyuhyun.

"yyeeaayy... asiikkk! Berarti aku bakal satu panggung dengan hyukkie" teriak donghae kegirangan.

"tapi..." kata kibum sambil melirik kearah hangeng. Seketika, suasana pun menjadi hening.

"tolak!" kata hangeng dingin.

"sudah kuduga" kata Leeteuk.

"tapi ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus. Jarang pihak sekolah menunjuk murid yang bukan berasal dari kelas 3. Besar kemungkinan akan ada banyak pencari bakat. Bukankah kita semua berambisi untuk menjadi bintang dunia tanpa bantuan kekayaan keluarga kita dan berusaha sendiri?" kata zhoumi berusaha agar hangeng berubah pikiran.

"kesempatan akan datang lagi. Para pencari bakat itu tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kita. Apalagi mereka pasti telah mendengar berita tentang kita semua" kata hangeng dengan wajah datar.

"tapi ini akan menambah kesuksesan kita hyung. Mereka pasti ingin melihat bukti langsung tentang berita itu" kata kibum menambahkan.

"aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku" kata hangeng dan beranjak pergi.

'_sebegitu bencinya kah kau pada chullie'_ batin leeteuk sambil tersenyum miris.

"kau akan merubah keputusanmu" kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya heran.

'_bukankah dia..._' kibum membatin sambil melihat orang didepannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kau..." kata yesung mencoba mengingat siapa sosok di hadapannya ini.

"jung yunho" kata leeteuk seolah menyambung kalimat yesung.

-PB special room-

"hei... hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" kata siwon yang baru masuk menyapa kangin.

"seperti yang kalian lihat" kata kangin dengan wajah masamnya.

"hahaha... syukurlah kau selamat dari cinderella itu hyung" kata eunhyuk sambil memukul bahu kangin.

"ya! Pabbo... sakit tau,, ini gara-gara gendong heechul hyung berjam-jam waktu itu" keluhnya sambil melirik heechul yang pura-pura tidak mendengar keluhannya.

"hehehe... mianhae hyung" kata eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan gummy smile nya.

BBRRAAAAKKKKKK

"AANNYYEEEOOONGG~~~~" teriak 3 orang namja imut dengan girangnya.

"YA! Kalian kenapa heboh gitu sih?" teriak kangin karena kaget.

"cihh... si trio imut heboh sudah datang ternyata"cibir heechul.

"henry, sungmin, ryeowook jangan teriak-teriak" kata shindong yang ternyata juga baru masuk bersama trio imut itu.

"hehehe.. mianhae hyung, kami hanya senang saja" kata ryeowook.

"yuupp... karena kita mendapat kabar baik dan pastinya menguntungkan" sambung sungmin.

"yuppsss kita yang akan bermain drama tahun ini" sambung henry lagi dengan pose hebohnya seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh sungmin dan ryeowook.

"hahaha... ternyata begitu" kata siwon dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"loh.. kalian tidak kaget?" tanya sungmin heran.

"anio" jawab sungmin.

"wae?" tanya ryeowook kembali.

"karena...

KAMI SUDAH TAU" teriak eunhyuk, heechul, dan kangin bersamaan yang membuat trio imut pluss kangin dan siwon tutup telinga.

"oh... berarti kalian taukan kalau kita bakal main sama member prince of devil?" tanya sungmin dengan santai dan tanpa beban.

"belum" jawab heechul.

"ohh... ternyata kita bakal berbagi peran dengan PD" kata kangin

1 detik...

5 detik... mereka (tdk termaksud trio imut dan shindong) terdiam

15 detik... mereka mengerutkan kening

23 detik... ekspresi berbeda-beda muncul dari wajah mereka

1 menit kemudian... saling pandang lalu..

"MWO?" teriak mereka bersamaan dan kali ini siwon juga ikut dalam aksi berteriak kanghyukchul.

"yesss! I'am happy" teriak kangin.

"andwee!" teriak heechul

"kita tidak akan ikut!" lanjut heeechul setelah menyelesaikan aksi teriaknya.

"wae hyung?" protes kangin.

"nde... wae hyung? Kami ingin ikut" kata minwook dan hyukry berbarengan dan langsung mendapat tatapan sadis dan kejam dari heechul dan membuat siwan dan shindong hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"saat kubilang tidak, artinya tidak" kata heechul sadis.

"hoooo~~~~ tidak bisa begitu chullie sayang... kalian tentu saja harus ikut" kata seorang namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"cihh... tamu tak diundang" cibir heechul.

"annyeong... semua!" seru namja cantik itu semangat

"annyeong... jaejong hyung" sapa siwon sambil tersenyum ramah dan dibalas dengan senyum manis sang namja cantik yang ternyata bernama jaejong itu. Sedangkan member yang lain hanya saling berpandangan dengan pandangan heran.

'_ada apa ini? Mengapa aura sekitar sini terasa aneh sekali?_' batin mereka semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**t.b.c**_

_**saatnya review! ^^**_

mianhae readers, saya lama banget updatenya #bungkuk 90o

akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk banget sama pelajaran disekolah dan les saya (saya lesnya dari pulang sekolah sampai jam 5 lho,, trus saat jam 7 pergi les di tempat lain lagi T.T mian jadi curhat).

Saya jadi gak punya waktu buat ngetik ff dan update dengan kilat. Mianhae,, jinja mianhae..

Saya juga sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian-kalian yang mereview ff saya ini^^

Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya bakal usahain update kilat untuk chap berikutnya. Yah.. itu pun kalau kalian masih menginginkan kelanjutan ff ini,, semuanya terserah kalian

J.A : annyeong~ hehehe.. makasih atas sarannya. Sebenarnya chap 1 nya udah author periksa dan edit-edit. Tapi yah namanya juga author baru jadi masih banyak kesalahan. Author bakal berusaha lagi deh supaya gak ngecewain readers. Gamsahamnida atas sarannya

Beakren : mianhae chingu, author baru bisa update sekarang dikarenakan alasan di atas ^^ tapi untuk chap selanjutnya bakal author usahain buat update kilat deh. Makasih dukungannya

Umi elf teuki : gomawo dukungannya dan sekali lagi author hanya bisa minta maaf karena sangat amat telat banget updatenya :')

Shim shia : hehehe.. sebenarnya saya nempatin kangin di perfect beauty agar siwon punya teman sebagai seme di kelompoknya. Tapi perhatiin lagi deh... kangin ada beauty nya juga kok, coba baca beberapa fact tentang kangin di situ ada bukti tentang hati kangin yang beauty. Jadi maksud author itu, kangin itu beauty dari dalam, hehe maaf bertele-tele,, kangin juga agak imut lho.. coba lihat mv cooking cooking, di situ dia imut lho.. (kok jadi promosi yh. Hehehe) soal leeteuk, menurut author teuki itu juga ada evilnya. Seperti dicerita kyu saat dia baru masuk dan dicerita hyukkie saat dia bermasalah dng teuki. Itu lho.. yg di stong heart. Gomawo sudah review dan memberi semangat ^^

arenaKyuminElf : gomawo sudah review,, semoga tidak kecewa dengan chap ini dan keterlambatan author untuk mengupdate ^^

cokelate : sebenarnya karakter minwook belum sepenuhnya terlihat,di chap2 awal ini author Cuma memperlihatkan karakter periang mereka. Dan soal siwon, itu masih rahasia cerita... hehehe.. gomawo sudah review, mianhae kalau ada kesalahan pada cerita.

Cho min hyun forever kyumin : gamsahamnida atas pujiannya.. ini suju official pairing, author gk suka sama crack pair sih.. mianhae kalau banyak typo,, hehehe.. author masih belajar sih. gomawo sudah review dan sudah memberi saran

AnggilHaeHyukELF : ini lanjutannya... mianhae tidak update cepat,, untuk chap selanjutnya bakal author usahain update kilat. Gomawo sudah review ^^

YunieNie : gomawo sudah review.. ini lanjutannya,, semoga tidak kecewa ^^

Ahjumma Namja : gomawo kritiknya ^^ aku sebenarnya masih belum terlalu mengerti tentang buat ff sih.. hehehe,, bakal aku usahain untuk lebih baik. Dan mianhae karena keterlambatan update nya. Gamsahamnida sudah review


	3. Chapter 3

**P.B vs P.D**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Super junior couple**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

"_**akan kuceritakan semua hal yang ingin kamu ketahui selama ini"/ "apapun yang kau rencanakan, kuperingatkan untuk tidak menyakitinya 'lagi' hyung"/ "wah… kalian kompak, pacaran saja"/"kalian pacaran saja dulu. Aku ada urusan. Bye monkey and fishy hyung"/ HanChul, KyuMin, HaeHyuk and all suju pure pair.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chap sebelumnya~~

"hoooo~~~~ tidak bisa begitu chullie sayang... kalian tentu saja harus ikut" kata seorang namja cantik yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan santai.

"cihh... tamu tak diundang" cibir heechul.

"annyeong... semua!" seru namja cantik itu semangat

"annyeong... jaejoong hyung" sapa siwon sambil tersenyum ramah dan dibalas dengan senyum manis sang namja cantik yang ternyata bernama jaejong itu.

Sedangkan member yang lain hanya saling berpandangan dengan pandangan heran. '_ada apa ini? Mengapa aura sekitar sini terasa aneh sekali?_' batin mereka semua.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"mau apa kau kemari?" tanya heechul dengan sinis kepada orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut

"iiisshhh... kamu sadis amat sih chullie. Kita kan sudah 3 tahun tak bertemu. Kamu tidak kangen yah sama aku?" kata jaejoong sambil berjalan ke arah heechul dan berusaha memeluknya

"iissshh.. tidak usah basa-basi, sebut saja apa maumu?" kata heechul sambil berusaha menghindari jaejoong yang tidak lelah-lelah mengejarnya. 'ini orang makan apasih? Tidak ada capeknya mengejarku. Aku yang dikejar saja sudah lelah' batin heechul.

Kedua namja cantik tersebut terus saja berdebat hal yang tidak perlu sambil tetap melakukan aksi kejar kejaran mereka dan mengabaikan kehadiran orang-orang yang kini telah ber sweetdrop ria melihat tingkah ke dua namja cantik tersebut.

"hei... chullie-ya,, setidaknya panggil aku dengan sebutan hyung!" kata jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya yang tentu saja tidak akan berpengaruh untuk seorang kim heechul.

"hey... memangnya kau siapa mengatur-atur aku?" kata heechul ketus.

"aku hyung kandungmu chullie... masa kau lupa sih?" kata jaejoong sambil memasang wajah (pura-pura) sedih dan kesal karena tidak bisa memeluk heechul.

.

.

.

Hening~~

.

.

"MWOOO?" teriak orang-orang yang sedari tadi hanya menonton heechul dan jaejong memecah keheningan. Terlihat sekali sekarang mereka telah dilanda shock akut, bahkan mereka kembali terdiam dan tidak dapat berkata-kata.

"oh...ternyata masih menganggapku dongsaeng juga eoh? Kupikir orang yang mengaku sebagai hyungku sudah hilang ditelan bumi" kata heechul dengan kaliamat yang masih dan amat ketus kepada jaejong. Sementara jaejoong hanya dapat terdiam mendengar kalimat menyinggung yang baru saja diucapkan heechul.

"ja...jadi... kalian berdua... bersaudara?" tanya henry penasaran masih dengan aksi shock nya.

"nde... kami saudara kandung" jawab jaejoong sambil tersenyum dan langsung merangkul heechul yang tentu saja langsung ditepis tangannya oleh heechul.

"tapi.. kok aku tidak pernah melihat ataupun mendengar sesuatu tentangmu yah hyung?" tanya sungmin kepada jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya imut. Jaejong yang melihatnya pun hanya terdiam ddan asik dalam pikirannya sampai-sampai mengabaikan pertanyaan sungmin 'ini anak kok imut amat yah?' batinnya.

"tentu saja... jaejoong hyung memutuskan meninggalkan korea tiga tahun yang lalu dan melanjutkan sekolahnya di Jepang. Kalian tentu belum mengenal heechul tiga tahun yang lalu kan? Jadi tentu saja kalian tidak tau" siwon yang notabene sahabat heechul dari kecil berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan sungmin setelah melihat tingkah diam jaejong.

"ohhh..." kata mereka dan hanya ber'oh ria

"tapi kok heechul hyung tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa ya?" kata ryeowook sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'oh my god... yang satu ini juga imut banget' batin jaejoong senang. 'omo... aku jadi ingin mencubit pipi mereka.

Wah... bocah yang pipinya seperti mochi itu juga imut deh. Eh, yang berdiri di sampingnya juga lumayan manis,,, tapi kok dia agak mirip monyet yah.. ah bodo amat deh. aku pengen banget cubit pipi mereka.. tapi nanti mereka marah.. tapi kan aku Cuma cubit pipi aja, masa gak boleh?.. tapi...tapi.. aaarrrghh ' batin jaejoong dengan galaunya. Baiklah, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja jaejong dalam dunianya.

"memang apa untungnya aku bercerita pada kalian?" kata heechul dengan cueknya dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. 'mumpung jae lagi melamun...' batinnya

"eehhmm... sekarang, apa keputusan yang akan kita ambil? Heechul hyung udah pergi tuh..." kata eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu tempat heechul keluar tadi.

Mendengar kata 'heechul' dan 'pergi' jaejoong pun langsung tersadar dari dunianya dan langsung mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. 'sial, aku lengah' batin jaejong dan segera bergegas ke luar untuk menyusul heechul.

"hyung!" panggil siwon membuat jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

"nde..?" tanya jaejoong.

"ada urusan penting apa yang membuatmu ke sekolah kami? Tanya siwon curiga.

"aniya... sekarang aku bersekolah di sini" jawab jaejoong lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah kepergian jaejoong, suasana pun tiba-tiba menjadi hening.

"hemm... sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok. Dan sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama" kata kangin memecah keheningan dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan kepala dari mereka semua terkecuali siwon yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius.

'pasti ada sesuatu...' batin siwon

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan di ruangan siwon cs. Keadaan di ruangan hangeng cs. kini tampak juga tampak aneh dan hening.

"cihh…" hangeng berdecih pelan memecah keheningan dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu membuat teman-temannya saling berpandangan.

"heh…." Leeteuk hanya mendesah pasrah melihat kelakuan hangeng.

"apa kabar yunho hyung?" lanjut leeteuk menyapa yunho.

""wah… hyung, lama tak bertemu" yesung juga menyapa yunho.

"ne…. apa kabar kalian semua?" yunho bertanya dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil melirik mereka secara berganti-gantian.

"baik hyung, sangat baik" jawab donghae cengengesan.

"ya, seperti kata donghae, kami semua baik-baik saja" lanjut zhoumi.

"yah, setidaknya kami semua baik-baik saja kecuali satu orang".

Mendengar perkataan santai kyuhyun, senyum yunho luntur seketika. Donghae yang berdiri di samping kyuhyun langsung menyikut kyuhyun.

"ya! Apa-apaan kamu kyu" bisik donghae.

Tanpa memperdulikan ucapan donghae, kyuhyun langsung keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan tatapan tanya dari semua temannya terkecuali leeteuk, yesung dan tentu saja… yunho, saudara tiri hangeng.

Melihat tingkah yesung, leeteuk dan yunho yang tampak terdiam semenjak keluarnya kyuhyun, kibum, donghae dan zhoumi saling melempar pandangan seolah berkata 'ada suatu hal penting yang tidak kita ketahui'.

"apa yang kamu lakukan di sini hyung?"

"mereka merencanakan sesuatu" gumam hangeng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sesuatu yang manarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah pandangan hangeng dan mulai mengerti apa yang di maksud hyungnya.

"sepertinya begitu" kata kyuhyun dengan terus memperhatikan hal yang sama dengan yang hangeng lihat.

Dari atap sekolah tempat hangeng dan kyuhyun berada, dapat terlihat taman belakang sekolah mereka dimana terdapat dua orang namja cantik yang tampaknya sedang berdebat.

'sepertinya akan ada kejadian menarik lagi. Tidak akan kulewatkan seperti tiga tahun yang lalu'

Seringai kyuhyun keluar begitu memikirkan hal tersebut.

~di taman belakan sekolah~

"isshh…. Kenapa kau mengikutiku jae?" heechul berkata dengan marah sambil menunjuk jaejoong.

"panggil aku hyung, saengi~' rajuk jaejoong.

"mana ada hyung yang meninggalkan adiknya yang sedang koma tanpa menjenguk sekalipun"

"kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku selama tiga tahun" lanjut heechul dengan suara yang agak lirih.

"mianhae chullie-ah" jaejoong yang merasa bersalah menundukkan kepalanya.

"ttcch.." decih heechul dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan jaejoong.

"kau harus mengikuti drama nanti heechul" teriak jaejoong menghentikan langkah dan kembali berbalik menghadap jaejoong.

"kalau aku tidak mau, memangnya kau mau apa?" kalimat yang penuh tantangan keluar dari mulut heechul.

Tidak melihat ciri-ciri jaejoong akan menjawab heechul mulai tersenyum sinis, membalikan badannya dan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"akan kuceritakan semua hal yang ingin kamu ketahui selama ini"

Heechul yang mendengar perkaataan jaejoong terhenti untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau ingin sekali aku mengikuti drama ini? Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" tanpa berbalik heechul melancarkan aksi bertanya nya.

"aku tau kamu mengerti maksudku. percayalah ini semua demi kebaikanmu" kata jaejoong tanpa menjawab satupun pertanyaan yang di lontarkan heechul.

Heechul terdiam. Sesaat kemudian dia langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan jaejoong.

'dari mana dia mengetahui semua itu bahkan saat dia tidak berada di sampingku?' batin heechul.

Pasca heechul yang meninggalkan jaejoong, jaejoong hanya terdiam dan mulai menghela nafas.

"apapun yang kau rencanakan, kuperingatkan untuk tidak menyakitinya 'lagi' hyung"

Mendengar sebuah suara dengan nada dingin dari arah belakangnya membuat jaejoong tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat dia berbalik dan mendapati siwon yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon.

Beda, siwon yang baru saja berbicara dengannya berbeda dengan siwon yang dikenalnya selalu ramah. Kalimat dengan nada dingin yang di keluarkan siwon mampu membuatnya merinding seketika.

"ah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Annyeong hyung-ah" kata siwon lagi dengan ramah dan senyuman menawannya memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan jaejoong lalu beranjak pergi.

"hiii~ tadi itu apa" gumam jaejoong lalu segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Yah…. Sepertinya kita mendapat cacatan baru untuk siwon. Dan mari kita beralih ke kantin asrama yang tidak terlalu ramai, di mana kini tengah duduk dua orang makhluk manis yang sering donghae dan kyuhyun sebut sebagai malaikat mereka. sungmin dan eunhyuk.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya seorang namja yang tanpa permisi langsung mendudukan dirinya di samping eunhyuk.

"ah… annyeong hae-ah" sapa eunhyuk pada donghae sementara sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

'_pasti modus pada hyukkie'_ batin sungmin.

"annyeong hyukkie~" balas donghae dengan nada mesra nya membuat eunhyuk memerah sedangkan sungmin kini terlihat ingin muntah.

"ah, besok kan hari minggu. Kalian punya rencana untuk jam bebas besok?" donghae mengeluarkan tatapan mengharapnya.

"emmm…. Sepertinya tidak. Wae?" tanya eunhyuk.

"besok kita bakal ngelanjutin pembicaraan yang tadi hyukkie, jika kau lupa" sungmin mengingatkan eunhyuk.

"yah, padahal mau kutraktir makan dan ke taman bermain" mendengar kata-kata pasrah donghae, eunhyuk langsung mengeluarkan tatapan memohonnya pada sungmin.

"jangan pandang aku seperti itu hyukkie, aku takut pada heechul hyung kalau tidak datang"

"ya! Kau jangan memasang tampang begitu donghae" lanjut sungmin saat melihat tatapan eunhyuk dan donghae yang mengikuti eunhyuk.

"donghae hyung, aku juga di traktir dong" kata seseorang membuat pandangan haehyuk dan sungmin beralih.

"cih… kalau mau ikut bayar sendiri evil" kata donghae tajam pada kyuhyun yang mulai mendudukan diri disamping sungmin yang kini membuang pandangannya pada arah lain saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan kyuhyun.

"ah, kalian ikut saja" kyuhyun mengajak sungmin dan eunhyuk tanpa memperdulikam perkataan donghae.

"iya, kami ma-"

"jangan buat aku menjelaskan urusan kita besok dua kali hyukkie" kata sungmin memotong perkataan eunhyuk yang kini tengah mem poutkan bibirnya imut. Donghae yang melihat pun langsung mencubit pipinya.

"sakit hae-ah" rajuk eunhyuk membuat donghae tertawa.

"mianhae hyukkie, kau imut sih" donghae memulai aksinya menggoda eunhyuk.

"eekkhheeemmmm"

Sungmin dan kyuhyun pun berdehem karena merasa di abaikan dan kekompakan mereka pun membuat haehyuk memandang mereka.

"wah… kalian kompak, pacaran saja" kata eunhyuk dengan polosnya tidak menyadari raut wajah sungmin yang mulai berubah.

"ya, aku setuju hyukkie" sahut donghae yang juga tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah sungmin menyetujui ucapan eunhyuk.

"diamlah haehyuk hyung, lebih baik kita memikirkan rencana kita besok saja" kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah sungmin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"ah kau benar kyu" kata donghae.

"sudah kubilang kami"

Ucapan sungmin terpotong karena dua buah benda kotak persegi kini berbunyi. Sungmin dan eunhyuk segera mengambil handphone mereka yang mereka letakan diatas meja tadi dan mendapati sebuah pesan.

From : Shin DongHee

Subject : -

Besok kalian bisa menikmati jam bebas kalian. Heechul hyung telah menyetujui untuk mengikuti drama itu dan membatalkan acara kumpul kita besok. jangan lupa kalian membelikanku snack kalau keluar yah ^^

Seperti itulah pesan yang baru dibaca oleh sungmin dan eunhyuk, mereka saling melempar pandangan heran karena heechul yang tiba-tiba merubah keputusannya. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, mereka berdua pun mengedikkan bahu.

"wah… acara kami besok di batalkan, berarti kita bisa pergi kan sungmin hyung" pertanyaan berbentuk pernyataan dari eunhyuk keluar.

"tidak ada kita hyukkie hanya kau. Aku malas keluar" kata sungmin menolak ajakan dari donghae dan kyuhyun secara tidak langsung.

"uhh… wae? Aku taka ada teman hyung" protes eunhyuk.

"kau bisa mengajak henly atau wookie atau yang lainnya" kata sungmin acuh.

"hyung, aku tak mau mengajak mereka. henry tidak asik di ajak ketaman bermain, ryeowook akan lebih memilih berwisata kuliner dan membiarkanku bermain sendiri, sedangkan shindong hyung sama saja dengan ryeowookie malah lebih parah. Aku tak mungkin mengajak siwon atatu kangin, heechul hyung apalagi. Ayolah hyung~ aku tak punya teman lain selain kalian" rajuk eunhyuk dengan panjang lebar.

Sungmin merasa sedikit bimbang saat mendengar kata-kata merajuk dan tatapan memelas dari eunhyuk.

"kana da mere-"

"Shiruuuhh! Aku maunya hyung ikut~" kata eunhyuk memotong perkataan sungmin.

"kudengar di dekat taman bermain baru saja buka sebuah toko es krim dengan rasa-rasa baru, nanti ayo ke sana" ajak kyuhyun.

'_ayolah~~ seharusnya dengan rajukan eunhyuk dan yang satu ini bisa meluluhkanmu sayang'_ batin kyuhyun.

"aku tetap-"

"di taman bermain juga ada yang memamerkan banyak kelinci-kelinci imut, ah jangan lupa dengan boneka-boleka warna pink yang mereka jual" lanjut kyuhyun memotong perkataan sungmin.

"aku bisa pergi sen-"

"di sana pernah ada kasus penculikkan"

"aku akan membawa-"

"kasihan orang yang akan pergi untuk bersenang-senang tapi dipaksa menemani orang lain"

"aku tidak akan memaksa-"

"tidak memaksa tapi hanya akan bersenang-senang sendiri. Cihh…"

"akan ku ajak orang yang-"

"kenapa menolak ajakan kami dan lebih memilih merepotkan orang lain kalau memang kamu ingin pergi"

Kalimat terakhir kyuhyun membuat sungmin terdiam. Haehyuk hanya saling pandang melihat perdebatan kyuhyun dan sungmin, mereka bahkan berdebat tanpa saling memandang dan menatap lurus ke depan mereka seolah yang sedang mereka ajak bicara adalah donghae dan eunhyuk, apalagi kyuhyun seperti terlihat sangat berpengalaman saat berbica (read: berdebat) dengan sungmin.

Mereka bahkan heran dengan kyuhyun yang dengan sangat mudahnya mengerti apa yang akan di katakan sungmin meski perkataan sungmin belum selesai atau lebih tepatnya terpotong olehnya. Mereka saja tidak akan mengerti seandainya tidak mendengar jawaban dari kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan, donghae pun memutuskan memecah keheningan.

"emmm…. Sungmin-ah, kamu ikut kami saja nde? Kasihan hyukkie merajuk tuh" kata donghae sambil melirik kea rah eunhyuk yang memulai lagi acara merajuknya.

"sungminnie hyung~~"

Mendengar nada yang lebih merajuk dari eunhyuk, sungmin pun menghela nafas.

'_mau tidak mau aku harus ikut, eunhyuk sudah merajuk parah, kyunnie bahkan sudah menjebak aku dengan perdebatan kami tadi' _batin sungmin yang entah sadar atau tidak menganggil kyuhyun dengan begitu akrab meski itu dalam hati.

"baiklah, aku ikut" kata sungmin singkat membuat haehyuk saling berpelukan dan membuat kyuhyun terlonjak senang yang tentu saja di lakukannya dalam hati, mana mau dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"baiklah, aku ke asrama dulu. annyeong" sungmin mulai beranjak meninggalkan haehyuk dan kyuhyun.

Setelah sungmin tidak terlihat, kyuhyun pun mulai berdiri membuat haehyuk memandangnya heran.

"kalian pacaran saja dulu. Aku ada urusan. Bye monkey and fishy hyung" kata kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan eunhyuk yang wajahnya memerah dan donghae yang senyum-senyum.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari mengejar langkah seseorang, saat melihat jarak mereka yang sudah mulai dekat, kyuhyun mulai memelankan langkahnya dan hanya berjalan mengikuti orang itu.

Seseorang yang katanya ingin ke asrama tapi malah berbelok menuju ke arah taman belakang sekolah, lee sungmin.

Hei, disini author merasakan sebuah kejanggalan. Sebenarnya bagaimana bisa kyuhyun begitu mengetahui pribadi sungmin.

meskipun kyuhyun begitu menyukai sungmin, tidak mungkin kan dia mengetahui nya dengan begitu detail. Dan mengapa sungmin selalu terlihat menghindari kyuhyun? Mereka seperti tampak saling mengenal.

Ah, ayo kita cari tau….

Tapi….

Tbc dulu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**P.B vs P.D**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Super junior couple**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Genre :**__** romance, frendship**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary :**_

"**gwenchana? kamu terlihat gugup~" **_**/**_**"hangeng-ah, kurasa kita perlu bicara"**_** / **_**"Ok, you win"**_**/"**_** "wae? Aku tidak perduli. Kamu kan milikku hyukkie, mereka tidak akan masalah" "kulakukan apapun agar kamu memaafkan dan kembali padaku hyung"**

_**.**_

_**Warning : yaoi,**__** Shonen-ai**__**, tdk sesuai EYD,Gaje**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chap sebelumnya~~

'_mau tidak mau aku harus ikut, eunhyuk sudah merajuk parah, kyunnie bahkan sudah menjebak aku dengan perdebatan kami tadi' _batin sungmin yang entah sadar atau tidak menganggil kyuhyun dengan begitu akrab meski itu dalam hati.

"baiklah, aku ikut" kata sungmin singkat membuat haehyuk saling berpelukan dan membuat kyuhyun terlonjak senang yang tentu saja di lakukannya dalam hati, mana mau dia menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

"baiklah, aku ke asrama dulu. annyeong" sungmin mulai beranjak meninggalkan haehyuk dan kyuhyun.

Setelah sungmin tidak terlihat, kyuhyun pun mulai berdiri membuat haehyuk memandangnya heran.

"kalian pacaran saja dulu. Aku ada urusan. Bye monkey and fishy hyung" kata kyuhyun dan langsung meninggalkan eunhyuk yang wajahnya memerah dan donghae yang senyum-senyum.

Kyuhyun setengah berlari mengejar langkah seseorang, saat melihat jarak mereka yang sudah mulai dekat, kyuhyun mulai memelankan langkahnya dan hanya berjalan mengikuti orang itu.

Seseorang yang katanya ingin ke asrama tapi malah berbelok menuju ke arah taman belakang sekolah, lee sungmin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TOOKK… TOOKKK.. TOOKK..

Seorang namja terlihat tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dan sesekali mengetuk pintu yang ada dihadapannya.

CKLEK

"nuguya?" seorang namja mungil dengan pipi tembem membuka pintu dan langsung menatap penuh tanda tanya pada seseorang yang baru saja mengusik tidurnya.

DEGGGG

'_aigo~ imutnya, pipinya membuatku teringat kue mochi. Eh, kalau tidak salah dia anggota PB' _batin namja itu.

"emm.. bi.. bisa aku bertemu donghae?" Tanya zhoumi dengan sedikit tergagap.

"donghae gege belum pulang, ada apa?" henry menjawab pertanyaan zhoumi sambil mengucek matanya dengan imutnya dan membuat zhoumi bertambah gugup.

"a..aku… ini…. Buku… donghae…"

Mendengar cara bicara zhoumi yang aneh, henry sontak mengerutkan keningnya.

"gwenchana? kamu terlihat gugup~" Tanya henry jujur.

'aigo… harga diriku,, baiklah zhoumi… Tarik nafas.. buang… dan tenang' zhoumi menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Setelah yakin dirinya sudah tidak gugup, zhoumi langsung mengulurkan dua buah buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke henry.

"zhoumi imnida. aku mau memberikan buku ini pada donghae, bisakah kamu memberikannya.. emmmm…?"

"henry imnida"

"ne.. bisakah kamu memberikannya henry?"

"nde? Ah.. tentu saja".

Setelah mengambil buku itu dari tangan zhoumi, henry yang penasaran dengan buku-buku itu pun membaca judulnya.

FAKTA-FAKTA UNIK IKAN NEMO

Henry mengerutkan keningnya saat membaca salah satu judul buku itu.

'wah… donghae gege benar-benar menyukai makhluk air satu ini, pantas saja wajahnya mirip ikan' itulah kalimat yang tengah henry ucapkan dalam hatinya.

ALIEN DAN DUNIANYA

(author ngarang yah^^)

Setelah membaca judul buku yang kedua, henry hanya tediam memandangnya dan terlihat seperti tengah berpikir keras.

"alien benar-benar ada ya?" gumam henry membuat zhoumi langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"what? Kamu mempercayai hal konyol seeperti itu?" Tanya zhoumi kaget.

"tapi kata donghae-ge, tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini" dengan polos henry menjawab pertanyaan zhoumi.

Mendengar jawaban henry, zhoumi langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"sebaiknya kamu jangan terlalu bergaul dengan donghae, lihatlah sifat konyolnya jadi berpindah sedikit demi sedikit padamu"

Mendengar perkataan zhoumi, henry hanya melemparkan pandangan bingungnya. Tapi melihat tatapan zhoumi yang sepertinya sedang geram entah pada siapa membuatnya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"oh ya, kamu sudah makan siang belum? Ke kantin yuk"

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban henry, zhoumi langsung menarik tangan henry setelah sebelumnya melempar buku donghae kesembarang arah dalam kamar henry-donghae.

Untung saja sebelumnya henry telah menarik pintu kamarnya agar tertutup dan tak perlu khawatir akan ada orang asing yang masuk karena seluruh pintu kamar asrama adalah kunci otomatis dengan menggunakan password untuk membukanya melalui sebuah mesin canggih (gk tau namanya apa -_-) yang terletak di tembok samping pintu.

Setelah author pikir-pikir, zhoumi kok SKSD banget yah sama henry? Kenal sejam saja belum. Ok, back to story.

Saat di tengah perjalanan ke kantin, henry menangkap sosok yang begitu di kenalnya tengah berjalan dari arah kantin asrama dengan wajah muramnya. Dan yang semakin membuat henry kaget adalah sosok kyuhyun yang terlihat tengah mengikuti sosok itu, hyung kesayangannya, lee sungmin.

"eh? Kenapa berhenti henry-ah?" Tanya zhoumi heran saat melihat henry menghentikan langkah mereka.

"gege, namja yang tengah mengikuti sungmin-ge itu, kyuhyun kan? Ayo kita ikuti mereka" kata henry sambil menarik tangan zhoumi mengikuti kyuhyun dan sungmin yang mulai meninggalkan area asrama dan menuju ke arah taman belakan sekolah mereka.

'ngapain sih mereka berjalan sejauh ini hanya untuk ke taman belakang sekolah? Di asrama kan ada taman juga. Bikin lelah saja' batin zhoumi kesal saat tengah sampai di taman belakang sekolah.

Zhoury kini tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak saat melihat kyuhyun yang menghampiri sungmin. Satu pertanyaan yang kini tengah berputar di kepala mereka berdua. Apa sebenarnya hubungan kedua orang yang tampak tak pernah saling berbicara sejak awal masuk sekolah ini?

Berbeda dengan suasana yang tengah di rasakan kyumin dan zhoury, kini tampak sebuah pasangan yang tegah bermesraan di sebuah kamar.

"Kamu benar-benar ibu yang baik untuk anak-anak kita, wookie-ah" kata yesung dengan romantisnya, sontak ryeowook yang tengah duduk di samping yesung memerah.

"iisshh… hyung, kita bahkan belum menikah, mana mungkin sudah punya anak. Lagi pula aku itu namja hyung" kata ryeowook malu-malu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hm? Kita kan sudah punya anak, masa kamu lupa sih?"

"maksud hyung?"

"tuh…"

Melihat yesung yang menunjuk sebuah kotak yang terbuat dari kaca dengan berisi tiga ekor kura-kura sontak membuat ryeowook membelalakkan matanya.

'_aku lupa yesung hyung selalu mengangggap kura-kura itu anaknya'_ batin ryeowook.

"ya! Hyung, masa kura-kura di samain anak sih?" protes ryeowook sambil memukul lengan yesung.

"wae? Anak dan kura-kura kan sama-sama di pelihara?" Tanya yesung dengan tampang babonya membuat ryeowook menatap sebal pada yesung.

"hyung, kau boleh saja menganggap binatang peliharaan kesayanganmu itu sebagai anak, tapi jangan menganggap anak sebagai binatang peliharaan dong" kesal ryeowook sambil menatap yesung tajam yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk wajahnya yang malah terlihat semakin imut.

"hahahaha….."

"wae? Apanya yang lucu hyung?" rajuk ryeowook saat melihat yesung malah tertawa tanpa membalas ucapannya tadi. Ryeowookpun mempotkan bibirnya.

CUUPP..

Ryewook yang mendapat ciuman kilat dari sang kekasih pun langsung menundukan wajahnya yang memerah.

"kau terlihat semakin manis saat mempoutkan bibir seksimu itu chagi. Dan kau terlihat sangat imut saat wajahmu memerah seperti ini" ucap yesung tersenyum sambil membelai pipi ryeowook.

Sungguh romantis bukan. Yesung memang selalu seperti ini saat dia dan ryeowook tengah bersama. Di balik sifat babo (#plaakk) nya, yesung adalah seorang namja yang dewasa, tekun dan baik hati.

Ryeowook yang tadi wajahnya sudah merah malah semakin bertambah merah mendengar ucapan yesung, sedangkan yesung kini tengah tersenyum melihat hasil perbuatannya.

"hyung, jalan-jalan yuk. Aku bosan" ujar ryeowook masih dengan wajah yang agak merah.

"jinja? Kajja kita jalan-jalan ke taman asrama saja" yesung langsung menarik tangan ryeowook dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Saat baru saja akan membuka pintu, yesung teringat sesuatu.

"ah…. Handphoneku, aku ambil dulu yah chagi" kata yesung dan di balas anggukan dari ryeowook.

Yesung terdiam sesaat setelah membaca sebuah pesan yang baru saja masuk di hp nya yang kini berada di tangannya.

Ryeowook yang melihat yesung hanya terdiam di depan meja belajarnya tempat menyimpan hp nya tadi, memandang yesung dengan heran. Perlahan, ryeowook mendekati yesung.

"gwenchana hyung?"

Yesung tersentak kaget saat melihat ryeowoook yang kini tengah berada di sampingnya.

Dengan segera, yesung memasukan hpnya kedalam saku celananya,

"ne, gwenchana. Kajja kita pergi chagi"

Tanpa membuang waktu, yesung segera membawa ryewook keluar dari kamarnya dan kyuhyun lalu menuju ke taman.

Selama perjalanan, yesung terlarut dalam fikirannya tentang sms yang tadi di terimanya. Sms dari seseorang yang yesung dulu anggap penting, dan entah sekarang. Sms itu berisi,,

From : 08xxxxxxxxxx

Subject : I'am back

Oppa, Boggoshippo~

Oppa tahu? Aku sedang berada di Korea sekarang

Aku sungguh tidak sabar bertemu denganmu oppa^^

-Park Luna-

'heh… semoga tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi' batin yesung sambil menatap sendu sang kekasih.

Yesung dan ryeowook memang telah berpacaran dari sebulan yang lalu dan baru diketahui teman-temannya seminggu yang lalu. Meski kelompok mereka berdua memang sering bersaing (ini akibat ulah heechul), tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan bagi mereka untuk tidak menjalin asmara. Toh yang bersaing kelompok mereka, bukan pribadi mereka.

Saat teman-teman mereka bertanya mengapa mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka, mereka akan kompak menjawab 'kami tidak menyembunyikannya, kalian saja yang tidak pernah bertanya'. Sungguh kompak bukan, padahal kata-kata itu reflex keluar dari mulut mereka dan tidak direncanakan.

"yoboseo~"

"hemm…"

"hangeng-ah, kurasa kita butuh bicara"

"….."

"aku sekarang berada di depan kamarmu"

"….."

"aku menunggumu hangeng-ah"

Setelah mendengar nada mengancam dari yunho, hangeng segera mematikan sambungan telpon nya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan terlihatnya sosok yunho yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"ada urusan apa?" Tanya hangeng singkat.

"kamu tidak ingin membiarkan orang lain mendengarkan apa yang akan aku katakan kan?"

Hangeng membuka pintunya lebar tanda mempersilahkan yunho untuk memasuki kamarnya dengan zhoumi. Setelah yunho masuk, hangeng segera menutup pintu dan langsung menatap ke arah yunho yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"cepat katakan"

"aigooo…. Kamu tidak boleh ketus begitu pada hyungmu hangeng-ah"

"hyung tiri" instrupsi hangeng membuat yunho tersenyum kecut.

"heh, baiklah, aku tidak akan berbasa basi lagi. Kamu harus mengikuti drama itu"

Ucapan yunho terucap dengan nada memerintah. Hangeng mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan yunho.

"wae? shiruh"

"ini perintah appa dan eomma" kata yunho dengan santai.

Hangeng terdiam.

"kamu berbohong, sejak kapan mereka perduli padaku"

"ani. Kamu bisa menghubungi orang tua kita kalau tidak percaya. Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu"

"mereka orang tua mu, aku hanya seorang anak yang mereka pungut entah dimana karena kasihan"

"HANGENG!" bentak yunho yang mulai merasa emosi mendengar perkataan hangeng.

"apa? aku tetap tidak akan ikut" balas hangeng santai.

"wae? Karena ada heechul? Seseorang yang telah melupakanmu dan kenangan kalian? Cih.."

Hangeng mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap tajam yunho yang kini juga tengah menatap geram padanya.

"apa urusanmu? Aku tidak akan mengganggu milikmu lagi_ hyung_" kata hangeng dengan menekan kata 'hyung'.

"hangeng-ah, aku sudah batal bertunangan dengan heechul waktu itu. Kau tidak tau waktu itu heechu-"

"Kurasa sudah cukup kita berbicaranya" melihat hangeng yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya, yunho hanya menghela nafas, apalagi kini hangeng telah membukakan pintu kamarnya tanda menyuruh yunho keluar, bahasa kasarnya sih mengusir.

"kamu tetap ikut drama itu, aku akan menghalalkan segala cara agar kamu mengikutinya. Kamu mengetahui seperti apa sifatku kan? Jadi cepat atau lambat, kamu pasti akan mengikutinya" ancam yunho.

"apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" Tanya hangeng tajam.

"mungkin sedikit bermain dengan panti asuhan yang kamu dirikan di Incheon?"

Mendengar itu, hangeng membulatkan matanya kaget. Tentu saja, dari mana yunho mengetahuinya? Hanya teman-temannya saja yang mengetahui itu. Apa teman-temannya yang memberitahu yunho?

Hangeng berusaha menghilangkan fikiran negatifnya terhadap teman-temannya. Yunho kan memang berkuasa, apa lagi sifatnya yang memang tidak pernah ingin kalah, bisa saja dia menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelidiki semuanya.

"bagaimana hangeng-ah?" Tanya yunho membuyarkan lamunan hangeng.

"jangan sentuh mereka, kuhabisi kau jika melakukannya"

"hwaa~~ menakutkan, tapi aku tidak perduli" kata yunho sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Hangeng menghela nafas lelah.

"Ok, you win"

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat hangeng yang kini menyerah, sudah yunho duga ancamannya yang satu ini pasti ampuh.

Hangeng yang melihat yunho tersenyum senang, langsung melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"kamu mau ke mana? Kamu yakin tidak ingin mendengar lengkap cerita tentang kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?" teriak yunho menghentikan langkah hangeng.

"aku tidak perduli" kata hangeng lalu benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan yunho.

"kau akan menyesal saat mengetahui semua kebenarannya hangeng-ah" gumam yunho pelan.

"sebaiknya aku bertemu jae dan eeteuk untuk menyusun langkah selanjutnya" lanjutnya tanpa menyadari ada seorang namja yang telah mendengar seluruh pembicaraan hangeng dan yunho sejak hangeng membuka pintu kamarnya.

Namja yang juga mengetahui persis kejadian tiga tahun lalu, namja itu, Choi Siwon.

"takkan ku biarkan mereka mengganggu heechul lagi" gumamnya lalu melangkah pergi kea rah tempat yang di lalui yunho dan hangeng tadi meninggalkan sesosok namja manis yang berada tepat dibelakangnya yang juga memperhatikan kejadian tadi.

Hanya saja berbeda dengan siwon yang hanya melihat perdebatan hangeng-yunho, dia juga melihat semua gerak gerik dan gumaman siwon tadi. Kim kibum, namja nama itu tengah mengeluarkan sebuah senyum misteriusnya.

'kamu menyakitiku demi orang itu wonnie, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu dan kupastikan kamu pasti akan menyesal' batin kibum lalu juga beranjak dari tempat itu.

~di kantin~

"hae-ah, kok aku ngerasa ada yang aneh yah sama kyuhyun dan sungmin hyung?" Tanya eunhyuk pada donghae.

"ne, aku juga ngerasa beritu hyukkie. Tapi entahlah, kyuhyun tidak pernah cerita padaku, paling ceritanya ke hangeng hyung" jawab donghae sambil memakan makanan yang sudah di pesannya tadi.

"eh, bukannya kyuhyun dekat denganmu? Aku baru tahu dia dekat dengan hangeng hyung"

"kami semua dekat kok, yah meski masih sering saling mengejek. Tapi bukan berarti kami saling mengetahui rahasia masing-masing. Biasanya mereka saling bercerita pada yang paling dekat dengan mereka seperti hangeng hyung dan kyuhyun atau malah menyimpan rahasia mereka sendiri. Kalau aku sih, seluruh rahasiaku di ketahui mereka semua" jelas donghae panjang lebar dengan cengirannya membuat eunhyuk hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"kamu tau bagaimana mereka bisa dekat? Aku heran, kyuhyun dan hangeng hyung bahkan jarang terlihat berbicara bersama" Tanya eunhyuk sambil menyandarikan kepalanya ke bahu donghae membuat banyak uke menatap iri pada eunhyuk, begitu pula seme yang manatap iri donghae.

"di antara kami, yang bersahabat paling lama memang kyuhyun dan hangeng hyung dan kamu tahu tidak? Saat hangeng menghilang, hanya kyuhyun yang mengetahui di mana hangeng, begitu pula sebaliknya. kalau di kelompokmu bagaimana?" Tanya donghae samba mengelus rambut eunhyuk.

"sama seperti di kelompokmu hae-ah, dan menurutku sungmin hyung adalah tipe yang memendam perasaannya sendri" jawab eunhyuk dengan wajah yang agak memerah malu karena donghae yang masih mengelus rambutnya sambil sesekali mencium kepalanya.

Donghae yang melihat eunhyuk merona malu, sontak mencium pipi eunhyuk dan membuat pipi eunhyuk bertambah merah.

"ha..hae… i..ini di.. kantin" kata eunhyuk gugup.

"wae? Aku tidak perduli. Kamu kan milikku hyukkie, mereka tidak akan masalah" kata donghae sambil memeluk erat eunhyuk.

"cih…. Dasar, belum jadian saja udah gitu. Hyukkie, ayo kembali ke kamar" setelah berkata seperti itu, kangin langsung menarik tangan eunhyuk agar berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan dua orang namja yang menatap speechless ke arah nya.

Donghae yang masih kaget atas kedatangan kangin yang mendadak hanya terdiam.

"dia kenapa? seperti seorang ayah yang tidak mau anak gadisnya di goda namja nakal saja" gumam donghae masih menatap kepergian kangin dan eunhyuk.

"heh.. kau benar. Aku juga heran" jawab leeteuk sambil mendudukan dirinya di samping donghae, tempat eunhyuk duduk tadi dan membuat donghae lagi-lagi terkaget.

"hyung? Kau datang dari mana? Kamu membuatku terkaget dua kali" rajuk donghae pada leeteuk.

"eh, aku datang bersama kangin tadi"

"memang kalian dari mana hyung?" Tanya donghae curiga.

"hei.. jangan menatapku seperti itu, kami hanya kebetulan masuk bersamaan dan melihat kalian, yasudah kami samperin"

"wah… sepertinya kalian jodoh hyung, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" Tanya donghae santai.

"diam hae" kata leeteuk dengan suara yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan raut wajah yang berubah dingin sambil menatap tajam donhae.

"em… hyu..hyung, kita masih di kantin. Ja..jangan merusak image kita hyung" bisik donghae gugup.

Tiba-tiba wajah leeteuk langsung berubah drastis.

"ah, bagaimana acting ku tadi hae? Kita kan akan main drama jadi harus banyak latihan" kata leeteuk dengan riang dan wajah malaikatnya yang memang selalu di pasangnya di depan umum dan memulai memakan makanan yang tadi dipesan eunhyuk namun belum sempat dimakannya.

'_daripada mubazir(?, kan sayang)_' batin Leeteuk.

Beberapa murid yang tadi memandang shock ke arah leeteuk menghela nafas lega lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya dengan sesekali melirik ke arah leeteuk dengan senyum gaje mereka. Sepertinya mereka fans leeteuk.

Kelompok mereka memang selalu menjaga image saat di khalayak umum. Itu adalah salah satu syarat yang dibuat oleh orang tua mereka dulu saat ingin membentuk kelompok dan ingin masuk di dunia hiburan.

Berbeda dengan kelompok leeteuk cs, kangin cs selalu bersikap sesuai dengan sifat asli mereka. toh orang tua mereka tidak perduli selama hal itu tidak merugikan orang lain. Hal ini lah yang membedakan kelompok mereka, meski tujuan mereka untuk menjadi bintang dunia adalah sama.

Di saat PB makan bersama di kantin dengan segala tingkah mereka yang abstrak tanpa memperdulikan orang sekitar, PD malah sibuk menebar senyum ramah dan bertingkah cool pada sekitarnya. Maka dari itu leeteuk cs lebih senang menghabiskan waktu mereka di ruang pribadi mereka untuk berkumpul.

~di taman belakang sekolah~

"aku baru tahu kalau asrama kita berpindah lokasi di taman sekolah"

Sungmin yang tengah terduduk di atas rumput menolehkan kepalanya kea rah sumber suara.

"kamu mengikutiku?" tanyanya sambil menatap tajam sosok namja yang kita ketahui adalah kyuhyun.

"kamu ada hubungan apa dengan si kuda itu?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sungmin, kyuhyun malah melemparkan pertanyaan kepada sungmin.

"kuda? Siwonnie maksudmu?"

"jangan memanggilnya seakrab itu Minnie hyung"

Sungmin mendelikkan matanya melihat tingkah kyuhyun.

"apa hakmu melarangku? Memangnya kamu siapa kyuhyun-ssi"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar nada dingin dari sungmin. Seketika suasana di sekitar mereka pun hening.

"apa kamu masih belum bisa memaafkanku?" suara kyuhyun yang terdengar lirih memecah keheningan.

"maaf untuk apa cho kyuhyun-ssi? Memangnya sebelum ini kita pernah saling mengenal" ucapan sinis kini kembali terdengar dari mulut sungmin.

"aku… aku tahu aku salah waktu itu, tapi jangan bersikap seolah tidak mengenalku lagi Minnie hyung" kata kyuhyun masih dengan nada lirihnya.

"jika kau lupa, seseorang pernah mengatakan tidak ingin mengenalku lagi" sungmin membaringkan badannya di atas rumput seraya memejamkan matanya, jika lebih diteliti, setetes air mata menetes dari mata itu.

"kulakukan apapun agar kamu memaafkan dan kembali padaku hyung" kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di samping sungmin.

Mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, sungmin perlahan membuka matanya.

"yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya membuktikannya cho, aku tidak butuh bualanmu"

"akan kubuktikan hyung. Aku bisa melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan cintaku"

Mendengar perkataan kyuhyun, sungmin tidak bisa menahan suatu getaran hangat yang berasal dari dadanya. Dia memang tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia memang masih sangat mencintai namja disampingnya ini.

"yang kubutuhkan hanya kesempatan kedua hyung" lanjut kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya lalu berdiri sambil menatap kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan.

'bagaimana ini? Apakah lebih baik aku memaafkannya?' sungmin masih dalam posisi diamnya saat memikirkan hal tersebut.

'tidak tidak… tidak semudah itu kyuhyun mendapatkan maafku setelah dia telah menginjak-injak cinta yang pernah kuberikan padanya, dia sungguh membuatku seperti seorang pengemis cinta yang butuh di kasihani waktu itu'

Setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan hatinya sendiri, sungmin pun memecah keheningan..

"setelah apa yang kamu perbuat padaku, kesempatan kedua sepertinya sulit. Aku bukan orang yang semudah itu memberikan kesempatan kedua" setelah mengatakan hal itu, sungmin beranjak pergi.

GREEPP..

Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dari belakang.

"kumohon hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan mengejarmu bersekolah disini dan menolak tiket untuk mengasah bakatku di New York"

"aku tidak memintamu melakukannya" kata sungmin sambil melepas pelukan kyuhyun.

"dengar cho, buktikan saja bualanmu tadi jika kau menginginkan kesempatan kedua" setelah berkata seperti itu, sungmin benar-benar langsung meninggalkan kyuhyun.

"akan kubuktikan secepat mungkin min" gumam kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan taman itu tanpa penghuni, menurut kyuhyun.

Dan sepertinya dugaan kyuhyun salah, buktinya kini ada dua orang di balik semak-semak yang saling memandang shock.

"ya… yang.. ta.. tadi itu, su.. sungmin-ge?" Tanya henry pada dirinya sendiri entah yang keberapa kali masih dengan shock nya. Tentu saja shock, ini pertama kalinya henry melihat tingkah dingin sungmin.

Sedangkan zhoumi kini tengah serius memikirkan sesuatu.

'kesempatan kedua? Apa maksudnya? Ada apa sebenarnya antara kyuhyun dan sungmin?' batin zhoumi.

Sepertinya mereka tadi tidak begitu mendengar pembicaraan kyumin, buktinya mereka masih tidak begitu mengerti dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Salahkan saja henry yang sejak sungmin menunjukkan sifat dinginnya selalu berkomentar.

'itu benar sungmin gegeku yang imut?',

'itu pasti hanya sosok yang menyerupai sungmin-ge'

'omo, sungmin hyung kerasukan'

Seperti itulah kata-kata yang selalu digumamkan henry.

Masih dalam keadaan hening, di tengah acara lamunan zhoury, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memegang kedua bahu mereka. mereka pun serentak berbalik.

"OMO" teriak mereka secara reflex saat melihat siapa yang kini berada dihadapan mereka. Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang mereka piker sudah pergi dari tempat itu tengah menunjukan seringai nya.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah bersedia me-review #hug

Aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian dan selalu berusaha untuk update secepat mungkin, So…

Please, give me your review and I will update fast ^^


End file.
